Frères de cœur
by Snow In Universe
Summary: TERMINÉE ! Un groupe d'amis, une soirée arrosée, un jeu qui entraîne une prise de conscience pour nos deux héros... Tout part de là. Des questions se posent, et la solution pourrait sembler évidente. Mais comment faire lorsqu'on se considère comme des frères ? Naruto x Sasuke, Léger OOC. RÉSUMÉ COMPLET
1. Partie 1

**Couuuucouuuu ! Comme on se retrouve ! Donc oui, ce texte était techniquement la fameuse "deuxième publication" qui était censée sortir... le mois dernier, et sa suite, la fameuse "voire troisième". Maiiiiis, disons que l'inspiration et le temps pour écrire n'ont pas été au rendez-vous... Donc voilà... On se retrouve le 18 décembre avec quelques semaines de retard. J'ai envie de vous dire que ça va souvent être comme ça, mais c'est bientôt Noël...**

 **BREF ! Cette chose, que vous allez peut-être lire, est un Two Shots, donc deux parties, dont voilà la première. La deuxième ne _devrait_ et je dis bien _devrait_ pas mettre longtemps à sortir puisque elle est à peu près dans ma tête et sera beaaaaucoup plus courte que celle-ci. En fait, ce serait plutôt un épilogue d'un mini-bouquin en un seul chapitre. **

**Mais bref, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! On se retrouve en bas !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je me contente de faire joujou avec, et je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ça.**

* * *

 **Frère de cœur**

Une chaude nuit d'été était maintenant tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur les toits de Konoha, et dans la cité silencieuse, très peu de fenêtres laissaient encore entrevoir de la lumière. Dans l'un des quartiers sud-est de la ville endormie, un petit appartement en dessous des toits était l'un des derniers témoins d'une grande agitation. La fête battait encore son plein dans le studio de collocation Haruno/Yamanaka. Les jeunes fêtards n'étant pourtant qu'une douzaine, il faisaient presque autant de bruit qu'une boite de nuit à l'heure de pointe.

Dans le salon réaménagé en piste de danse, deux jeunes hommes dansaient joyeusement… Non, en fait, Naruto et Sasuke, chacun un bras par-dessus les épaules de l'autre et sautant tels des éléphants ayant de l'urticaire aux fesses, ne pouvaient en aucun cas être assimilés à de joyeux danseurs.

L'un comme l'autre portait un verre d'alcool à moitié vide à la main qu'ils avaient de libre. Le liquide éclaboussait le plancher à chaque mouvement des deux amis, mais ils n'en avaient cure et continuaient à se trémousser sans penser à autre chose.

Appuyés contre le bar, Kiba et Gaara les observaient avec beaucoup d'amusement.

— Mais regardez-moi ces deux-là, sourit le châtain. Ils sont en train de foutre en l'air votre plancher, Yamanaka, rit-il en penchant la tête en arrière pour voir l'interpellée.

La blonde, qui se tenait derrière le bar, posa ses coudes sur le bois poli en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Ils en paieront les frais quand ils devront dormir dessus…

Kiba poussa un rire tonitruant tandis que Gaara restait de marbre. Il se contentait d'observer le duo d'un air, comme toujours, indéchiffrable.

— Naruto a un effet galvanisant sur les gens qui l'entourent, déclara-t-il. À un degré plus ou moins intense…

— Eh bien l'alcool rend Sasuke beaucoup plus réceptif qu'en temps normal, hein Ino ?

— QUELQU'UN A PARLÉ D'ALCOOOOOOOOL ?

Lee se dirigea vers eux d'une démarche tremblante, son verre oscillait dangereusement d'un côté puis de l'autre à chaque "pas" qu'il effectuait. Ino l'observa, horrifiée, s'affaler devant elle, puis fronça le nez avec répugnance.

Sakura choisit cet instant pour revenir des toilettes. Elle avisa son petit-ami avec un découragement non dissimulé.

— Lee… Tu sais bien que tu ne tiens absolument l'alcool… Combien de verres as-tu bus ?

— Trois ou quatre… baragouina le jeune homme, hagard.

— C'est déjà bien trop pour toi, cré-…

— Bouteilles, la coupa-t-il.

— BOUTEILLES ?!

La consternation de la jeune femme fit place à la colère et elle asséna un coup de poing pour l'assommer sur la tête de Lee qui ronfla aussitôt comme un bien heureux, affalé et bavant sur le bar.

Son sourcil tressautant encore, Sakura se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle souffla bruyamment pour se calmer.

La sonnette résonna alors, presque entièrement couverte par la musique assourdissante. Sakura leva la main pour se désigner :

— Laissez. J'y vais. Si je reste près de cet imbécile je risque de commettre un homicide, alors…

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'éloigna rapidement dans le but d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle regretta son geste dès qu'elle vit la vieille Koharu, raide comme un piquet devant elle, malgré son âge avancé. De plus en plus déprimée, Sakura se façonna rapidement un sourire qu'elle adressa à la vieille dame :

— Utatane-san ! Que nous vaut l' _honneur_ de cette visite ?…

Son interlocutrice n'eut cure de son apparente bonté et fronça les sourcils pour l'apostropher durement.

— Il est plus de deux heures du matin, mademoiselle Haruno ! Le vacarme que vous et vos sauvageons d'amis osez faire est impardonnable ! On appelle ça du tapage nocturne ! Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est puni par la loi ?

— Mais madame, nous avions préve-…

— J'exige que vous arrêtiez cette musique de sauvages immédiatement, ou j'appellerai les autorités ! Ce chahut a assez duré !

À ces mots, Koharu fit dignement volte-face pour appeler l'ascenseur qui la mènerait à l'étage d'en-dessous après un dernier regard menaçant.

Sakura referma la porte, encore plus désespérée qu'auparavant. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi qui diffusait le son de la musique et l'éteignit. Des cris outragés retentirent immédiatement.

— Hey ! Qui a éteint la musique, hurla Naruto.

— La ferme, idiot, le tança Sakura.

Une veine commençait à pulser sur sa tempe et elle arborait un sourire plus que crispé.

— Utatane-san est venue se plaindre du raffut qu'on fait, alors je vais vous demander d'arrêter de faire les cons avant qu'elle ne réussisse pour de bon à nous faire expulser de cet immeuble…

— Ah ? Jamais Sarutobi-san ne vous jettera de cet appart', déclara Shikamaru qui revenait du balcon en compagnie de Sai et Neji.

— Et de toute façon, appuya Ino, cette vieille folle dit toujours ça… Ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air !

Sakura croisa les bras, ne se sentant qu'à moitié convaincue.

— Enfin bref, finie la fête. C'est soit on fait quelque-chose de plus calme, soit vous fichez le camp.

— Mais Sakura-chan, ce qui était prévu, c'est qu'on dorme tous ici…

Naruto se ratatina face au regard sans appel que lui lança la jeune femme. Il leva les mains et recula en signe de reddition, un sourire penaud aux lèvres.

— Q-que fait-on, alors ? questionna timidement Hinata.

La petite brune était assise sur le canapé, Chôji et un paquet de chips à son côté. Des rougeurs gagnèrent rapidement ses joues après sa prise de parole. Hinata Hyûga détestait être le centre de l'attention.

— Je suggère qu'on joue ! annonça Naruto en sautillant légèrement.

Sasuke lui donna un coup de coude, le regard empli de moquerie.

— Si c'était pour dire ça, crétin, tu aurais dû te taire.

— Hé ! Mais c'était une super bonne idée !

— On n'est plus des gosses, dobe, je te signale qu'ici, on a tous entre 19 et 21 ans… Physiquement, du moins…

— Rien ne nous empêche de jouer, Sasuke, lança Kiba, amusé. Moi je joue avec Akamaru tous les jours !

— On se passera des infos sur toi et ton clébard, Inuzuka, l'interrompit Ino avant que le brun ne débute un long et soporifique – bien que passionné – exposé sur la relation chien/maître.

Le jeune homme gonfla la joue mais s'abstint de répondre, préférant bouder dans son coin un moment.

— Je propose que l'on fasse un jeu d'alcool, annonça Sai, son habituel sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, ébahis. Puis, une voix faible s'éleva depuis le fond de la salle.

— J-je suis… Pouuuuuuur, baragouina Lee, à moitié endormi.

— Sai, on a bu toute la soirée, ce n'est pas assez ? intervint Naruto, incrédule.

Les regards, tournés au départ vers Sai, se tournèrent aussitôt vers le blond, horrifiés par les paroles sensées qui étaient sorties de sa bouche.

— Rien ne t'oblige à participer, _Naru-chan_ , miaula Sai. On sait tous que tes couilles sont trop petites pour te permettre d'oser quoi que ce soit.

Naruto crut sauter au plafond. Son sourcil tressauta alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du brun provocateur.

— J'en suis, décida-t-il, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

— De même, ajouta Gaara.

Des exclamations outrées fusèrent, mais le roux n'y porta aucune attention.

— Je m'ajoute, annonça Kiba, tout sourire.

Il fut rapidement suivi par Ino, Choji et Sakura. Un mouvement de stupeur se fit quand Hinata s'inclut timidement au jeu. Neji refusa tout net. Lee se fit interdire tout contact direct ou indirect avec ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à de l'alcool par Sakura. Ne restaient plus que Sasuke et Shikamaru, lesquels échangèrent un regard résigné avant de soupirer de concert en acceptant de participer. Les invités se réunirent donc autour de la table de la salle à manger pendant que Sakura et Ino allaient chercher les dernières bouteilles.

— Il ne reste plus que quatre bouteilles* de champagne, se lamenta Ino, alors on a pris des jus de fruit en plus.

Quelques protestations frustrées fusèrent mais personne ne contesta vraiment.

La bande décida de jouer à "Je n'ai jamais" **. Tous s'installèrent et la partie commença, dans les rires pour certains, dans la honte pour d'autres. Neji et Lee se virent servir des verres de jus de pomme, puisqu'ils faisaient malgré tout la partie, mais sans alcool. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke et Sakura les rejoignirent rapidement, car les bouteilles s'épuisaient étrangement à une vitesse phénoménale.

— Galèèèère… grogna Shikamaru. Il n'y a pas un truc que vous n'avez pas fait ?

Les quatre s'entre-regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire.

— Apparemment non, conclut Gaara avec pragmatisme.

Et la soirée s'étendit encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait définitivement plus rien à boire. La partie fut ponctuée de rebondissements et de surprises qui faillirent avoir raison de plusieurs participants – Comment ça, Hinata n'était plus vierge depuis ses quinze ans ?!  
Mais heureusement, tout le monde s'en sortit indemne, ou seulement soûl. Il était à présent trois heures et demie et les jeunes fêtards ne comptaient toujours pas aller se coucher, mais se retrouvaient désœuvrés. Sasuke et Neji partirent fumer pendant que les autres discutaient sommairement et que Sakura et Ino nettoyaient un peu le bazar.

Lorsque les deux bruns revinrent du balcon, les autres avaient finalement décidé, faute de mieux, de faire un "action ou vérité" pour passer le temps.

On s'installa donc tous en rond à même le sol au milieu du salon, et Kiba fut chargé de rechercher une appli sur son téléphone pour pouvoir jouer.

Un site potable trouvé et une mini-dispute entre Sai et Naruto plus tard, la partie commençait.

Sasuke s'ennuyait ferme. En plus, il commençait à fatiguer, mais il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire qu'attendre et rire légèrement aux gages que ses amis se donnaient. Bizarrement, le téléphone ne semblait pas vouloir le désigner, et finalement c'était tant mieux, ce jeu était vraiment débile, songea-t-il en regardant d'un œil torve Ino lécher à contrecœur la joue de Kiba sous l'œil vigilant de Sai. Son regard glissa sur les autres convives : Choji mangeait, comme à son habitude, Shikamaru dormait visiblement les yeux ouverts, Neji s'ennuyait au moins autant que lui, Gaara semblait être parti loin, très loin… Hinata s'était endormie depuis longtemps, appuyée sur son petit-ami qui s'essuyait la joue avec dégoût. Sakura se moquait allègrement d'Ino qui grognait dans sa barbe en se frottant activement la langue, Lee commençait dangereusement à pencher sur un côté, et Sai… Sai faisait flipper, comme d'habitude. Le regard de Sasuke glissa vers Naruto, qui se tenait à sa gauche. Ah, Naruto, le gamin professionnel. Il était celui qui semblait le plus s'amuser à ce genre de jeux débiles… À se demander pourquoi ils étaient meilleurs amis…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en comprenant que son ami le dévisageait avec insistance.

— Quoi ?

— C'est à toi, 'Suke.

Incrédule, le brun tourna son regard vers le téléphone et vit en effet son prénom entouré de deux cercles dans lesquels étaient marqués "Action" et "Vérité".

La mine désabusée, l'Uchiha prit une grande inspiration.

— Action.

Après tout, il s'était bien assez dévoilé aujourd'hui, et pour le mois entier.

Kiba, responsable du téléphone, appuya sur le cercle "Action", et attendit que le défi apparaisse. Une seconde s'écoula, puis un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Gaara se pencha pour voir ce qui était marqué et jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, puis à Naruto, avant de laisser échapper un unique gloussement de sa gorge sans que ses lèvres n'arbore même l'ombre d'un sourire.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, attendant. Lentement, Kiba retourna son portable à la vue de tous et lit ce qui y était écrit.

— _La personne à ta gauche doit te rouler une pelle avec fougue et sensualité._

Sasuke tourna la tête sur la gauche, ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux pleins de défi de Naruto. Un sourire en coin germa sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il remarquait d'une oreille distraite les autres scander "Le bisou, le bisou", comme lorsqu'on avait… 14 ans ? Dieu, qu'il était entouré de gosses.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté et fit un sourire moqueur à son meilleur ami.

— Alors, 'Suke ? T'acceptes ou t'acceptes pas ?

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit imperceptiblement.

— C'est toi qui es censé me la rouler, la pelle, Naru-chan, le provoqua-t-il.

— Oh, mais je vais le faire, miaula le blond en se rapprochant dangereusement.

— Eh bien, fais-le… (un dialogue très… profond, je trouve)

Naruto posa sa main sur la joue de Sasuke qui se pencha légèrement en arrière, comme pour le défier d'aller plus loin. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et scella doucement leurs lèvres, un instant. Ils se séparèrent momentanément et l'Uchiha haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire : "Une pelle, ça ?". Son ami lui fit un sourire charmeur. "Tu n'as encore rien vu". Il reprit ses lèvres aussitôt, forçant cette fois-ci la barrière pour laisser leurs langues entrer en contact. Lentement, il prit entièrement possession de la bouche du brun, dominant le baiser en y imposant son rythme. Sa langue joua avec sa jumelle, la titilla, vint vers elle, repartit, caressa les dents, chatouilla le palais, explora entièrement la bouche de l'autre, approfondissant toujours plus l'étreinte. Naruto se pencha encore plus en avant, faisant basculer son ami en arrière sans jamais rompre l'é sentit les mains de Sasuke se frayer un passage dans ses cheveux, tirer doucement sur les mèches. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent un instant pour observer celles fermées du brun, puis elles les imitèrent, le replongeant dans le noir. Le rythme se fit plus rapide. Leurs lèvres se séparaient pour mieux se rencontrer, leurs langues se caressaient, toujours plus fougueusement, s'attiraient dans la cavité de l'un, puis celle de l'autre, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, sans violence mais avec force. Puis, lentement, la cadence ralentit, les respirations se calmèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent définitivement. Naruto s'attarda un instant encore puis ouvrit les yeux. Il échangea un regard amusé avec Sasuke en prenant conscience de leur position puis se redressa et l'aida à faire de même.

— Pas mal, Usuratonkachi.

— De même, Teme.

Sasuke se tourna alors vers leur "jury", d'un air voulant dire "Alors ?"

Mais le jury ne semblait pas dans la capacité immédiate de rendre son verdict. Chaque membre de la bande, sans exception (Sauf Hinata), les regardait avec des yeux ronds et une rougeur suspecte aux joues.

— Quoi ? demandèrent Sasuke et Naruto à l'unisson.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Sai et Shikamaru les dévisagèrent alors que Gaara prenait un air pensif.

— C'est vrai que… marmonna-t-il.

— Waouh, c'était chaud, s'exclama Kiba, et Sakura et Ino hochèrent mécaniquement la tête, bouche ouverte et bave aux lèvres.

Choji avait _lâché_ – putain, _lâché_ – son paquet de chips sous le coup de la surprise, et Lee semblait croire à une quelconque hallucination due à l'alcool.

— Z'avez un problème, les gars ?

— Bah…

— Après réflexion…

— Vous allez très bien… commença Sakura.

— Ensemble, termina Shikamaru.

Les deux amis haussèrent aussitôt les sourcils, incrédules, puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre à l'unisson. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire. Naruto s'effondra à moitié sur le brun tellement il riait.

— Nous ? Ensemble ? Vous avez trop bu, les enfants.

— Non, vous êtes juste fous, rétorqua Sasuke.

— Laissez tomber, les gars, soupira Neji. Le défi est rempli. Bref. Il est quatre heures… vingt-six. Je vais rentrer, ma copine doit m'attendre. Elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait du concert pour quatre heures.

— T'as besoin qu'on t'accompagne ? Tu sais, les bourrés, à cette heure…

— Elle est à deux rues d'ici, ça va aller.

Le jeune homme se leva à ces mots et se rendit dans l'entrée pour enfiler sa veste. Il revint après quelques instant au le salon pour saluer brièvement tout le monde. Son regard s'attarda un peu sur Sasuke puis il quitta définitivement l'appartement.

Les autres décidèrent de finalement stopper la partie en cours pour aller se coucher. Sasuke retourna au balcon pour fumer une énième cigarette, accompagné de Sakura qui voulait prendre l'air et de deux gamins – à savoir Naruto et Kiba – qui avaient décidé d'interpeller Neji à coup de hurlements jusqu'à ce que le malheureux disparaisse de leur champ de vision.

Au final, Sakura et Sasuke se retrouvèrent seuls lorsque les deux autres partirent aider à réaménager le salon pour accueillir plus d'une demi douzaine de sacs de couchage.

— Tu sais, souffla Sakura tout en observant les toits d'un air absent. Personne ne parlait à la légère, tout-à-l'heure.

L'Uchiha se tourna vers lui, surpris.

— Vraiment ?

— Vous iriez vraiment bien ensemble.

— Sakura, je ne suis pas gay.

— Je sais.

Le silence se fit, alors que Sasuke digérait ces paroles, pensif.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Je ne sais pas. Puis de toute façon, vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble, hein ? On ne voit jamais l'un sans l'autre. Sasuke et Naruto, Naruto et Sasuke. Pire qu'un couple. Ça pourrait marcher.

— T'es en train de me conseiller de sortir avec Naruto, là ?

— … Je dis juste que vous iriez bien ensemble.

— Il est comme mon frère, Sakura !

Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de jouer à ce jeu débile. S'il avait su que cela entraînerait une discussion pareille…

— Comment tu peux me dire ça alors que tu étais encore amoureuse de moi, il y a quelques mois ?

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit plus dur.

— Ce n'est pas quelques mois, mais plus d'un an, et je suis avec Lee, maintenant. Je ne te permets pas de remettre en cause me sentiments comme ça.

Le brun ferma la bouche un instant. Il regrettait ses paroles mais n'allait certainement pas l'avouer.

— C'était juste un baiser, okay ? Il n'y avait rien, et il n'y aura rien.

— Et pourquoi ?

— C'est juste… Impossible. Inconcevable.

— Au contraire, c'est très concevable. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé, Sasuke. On aurait dit que… C'était juste… si naturel. Vous étiez tellement beaux ensemble.

— Je n'ai peut-être pas vu, mais j'ai vécu, je te signale. Et puis, avec Naruto, tout est toujours naturel.

Un nouveau silence tendu s'installa entre les deux amis. Sasuke termina sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans un des pots de fleurs.

— Sasuke ?

— Hn.

— Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? C'était sans importance.

— … Hn.

Et il ouvrit la fenêtre pour rentrer au salon. Suspicieux, il observa un tâche douteuse sur le tapis entre ce qui semblait être son sac de couchage et celui de son meilleur ami. Mentalement, il se rappela de ne plus jamais se trémousser de partout avec un verre d'alcool à la main, puis fit un rapide tour de la pièce. À quelques pas du couchage de Naruto se trouvait celui de Gaara, à côté du sien celui de Shikamaru puis de Choji. Ceux de Kiba et Hinata se trouvaient un peu à l'écart dans un coin de la pièce, pour donner un soupçon d'intimité aux deux amoureux. Lee et Sakura dormaient dans la chambre de la demoiselle, Sai avec Ino dans celle de cette dernière.

Au final, ils avaient réussi à s'organiser…

 **OoOoO**

Le passage en salle de bain avait été une rude épreuve. Une joyeuse bande d'enfants de vingt ans se bousculant pour réussir à atteindre le lavabo lorsqu'ils crachaient leur dentifrice… Le duo Haruno-Yamanaka commençait sérieusement à regretter – une fois de plus – d'avoir accepté de faire la fête chez elles. Puis enfin, la "joyeuse bande" s'était couchée, chacun à sa place. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que la lumière avait été éteinte que Naruto lança un joyeux : "Bonne nuit, les gars !" qui réveilla les plus rapides à s'endormir et agaça fortement les autres. Un "Ta gueule !" bien senti parvenant de la chambre de Sakura le confirma d'ailleurs. Le blond ricana puis se tourna sur le côté.

— Bonne nuit, Sasuke, mon amuur… plaisanta-t-il.

— Ferme-la, Ducon, et dors.

— Je t'aime aussi, mon poussin…

Un coup dans l'estomac le fit taire plus efficacement que des mots.

 **OoOoO**

Sakura se réveilla dans les bras de son amant. Un fin rayon de soleil perçait à travers les rideaux en travers de leur lit. La jeune femme sourit en voyant Lee remuer doucement et se rapprocher d'elle dans son sommeil. Il tendit ses lèvres en marmonnant un « Bisou… ». La rose s'approcha dans l'idée de répondre à la demande du jeune homme, mais se recula précipitamment en fronçant le nez, adoptant alors sa délicatesse légendaire pour s'adresser à son petit ami.

— Tu pues de la gueule, cracha-t-elle, dégoûtée. Tu pues l'alcool tout court, Lee, va prendre une douche.

Le brun se redressa prestement, faisant un simulacre de salut militaire.

— Tout de suite, ma chérie, Sakura-san !

Et il bondit du lit, nu comme un ver, pour se rendre dans leur salle de bain commune.

Sakura soupira, sortit de la chambre après avoir mis une robe de chambre. Personne ne semblait encore réveillé dans l'appartement. Pour se rendre à la cuisine, la jeune fille devait passer par la case salon, et donc passer devant leurs invités. Postée dans l'encadrement d'une porte inexistante, elle passa son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce, passant rapidement sur Kiba qui ronflait dans le cou d'Hinata, Shikamaru qui même dans son sommeil semblait se faire chier, Choji qui ronflait encore plus fort que Kiba, et Gaara qui avait pour habitude de dormir les yeux ouverts. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Naruto et Sasuke… Ou plutôt la tête de Naruto qui reposait sur le ventre à moitié découvert de Sasuke. Le blond s'était mis en travers dans son sommeil et il respirait maintenant la bouche ouverte, comme un bien-heureux, sur un Sasuke qui n'en semblait pas dérangé le moins du monde.

Cette scène entre les deux garçons, maintenant légèrement ambiguë aux yeux de la jeune fille, était pourtant devenu une habitude à laquelle elle avait pu assister à plusieurs reprises. Sakura se souvint alors de l'une des premières fois où elle les avait vus allongés de la sorte.

C'était une année auparavant, durant les vacances d'été. Il y avait Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji et Tenten, mais aussi Gaara, Kankuro et Temari, ainsi que la copine de l'époque de Naruto, Kin. Naruto avait invité ses amis dans la maison de vacances des Uchiha, au grand dam de Sasuke, le brun pressentant de longues heures de nettoyage du propriétaire après le départ de ces sauvages. Et en effet, la fête qui avait eu lieu la veille n'avait presque rien à envier aux plus grandes raves de l'année. Par on ne savait quel moyen, une cinquantaine d'étudiants s'étaient retrouvés dans la résidence en plus de notre groupe d'amis, mais le brun soupçonnait cette garce qu'était l'actuelle copine de Naruto d'y être pour quelque-chose. Tout cela pour dire que ces intrus, trop heureux sûrement d'avoir à disposition une maison aussi vaste et luxueuse, n'étaient pas restés tranquilles très longtemps. Rapidement, des drogues et stupéfiants en tous genres avaient commencé à circuler. Aucun des membres du groupe sauf Kin n'y avait touché, mais Sasuke était entré dans une colère noire et avait viré tout le monde avec plus ou moins d'agressivité. Il s'était d'ailleurs retenu à grand peine de ne pas faire de même pour Kin qui était, il en était certain, à l'origine de tout ça. Ces saloperies ne circuleraient jamais librement chez lui, non mais !

Toutes les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes pour évacuer l'odeur imprégnant la demeure pendant qu'ils préparaient les sacs de couchage à défaut d'avoir assez de draps pour faire les lits. Puis les dix-sept amis s'étaient tous entassés dans la pièce à vivre de la maison. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, Naruto s'était retrouvé entre sa copine et Sasuke, jouant par la même occasion les pacificateurs entre ces deux qui ne cessaient de se chercher des poux.

Puis, lorsque le lendemain, les deux amis s'étaient réveillés avec une légère migraine pour l'un, une gueule de bois conséquente pour l'autre, et que Kin avait découvert leur position durant la nuit, cette dernière l'avait très mal pris, et devant le manque de réaction du blond, l'avait quitté sans plus s'attarder sur cette discussion à sens unique. Au final, Naruto s'en fichait, il n'aimait et n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Kin. Et puis il ne faisait en soi rien de mal, mais il ne savait se rendre compte du mal qu'il pouvait faire en adoptant ce comportement. Et ceci avait déjà causé du tort à plusieurs personnes avant la jeune fille.

Toutefois, pour Sakura, voir cette scène entre ses deux amis l'attendrissait toujours autant, aujourd'hui d'autant plus que les autres fois étant donnés les évènements de la veille.

Toute à ses réflexions, la jeune fille en avait oublié les raisons de sa venue dans le salon. Elle se rendit alors compte que ces deux abrutis, dans la position qu'ils avaient adoptée, lui bloquaient la porte de la cuisine. C'est donc sans considération aucune pour le pauvre sommeil des deux jeunes hommes qu'elle enfonça durement son pied dans l'estomac de Naruto. Celui-ci se replia aussitôt sur lui-même dans une grimace de douleur. Le mouvement réveilla Sasuke qui se redressa lentement. La tête de Naruto glissa sur ses jambes, il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, plus centré sur son amie qui se tenait en face d'eux.

— Sakura.

— Ne, Sakura-chan, tu n'es vraiment pas sympa, geignit Naruto, en se relevant à son tour.

Sa plainte eut le don de réveiller Gaara, qui se redressa comme un automate dans son sac de couchage, donnant l'hilarante impression d'une chenille verte en mouvement.

— Naruto, Sasuke, bougez avant de réveiller toute la maison, j'aimerais pouvoir accéder à la cuisine…

— Tu sais qu'il y a des moyens plus diplomates de faire les choses ?!

Le regard de Sakura se fit acéré. Le blond allait lourdement regretter ses paroles.

 **OoOoO**

Les fêtards avaient tous quitté le studio aux alentours de 13h00, après un long brunch constitué de pain, beurre, confiture, miel, œufs, pâte à tartiner, crêpes, lard, saumon fumé et autres. Ils avaient cette fois-ci décidé de manger à l'anglaise. Ensuite, chacun était rentré chez lui, seul ou en groupe, suivant les destinations. De leur groupe, les duos Haruno/Yamanaka, Uzumaki/Uchiha et Nara/Akimichi étaient les seuls a vivre en collocation, bien que Sai et Lee passent le plus clair de leur temps chez les deux amies d'enfance avec lesquelles ils étaient en couple, à l'instar d'Hinata qui vivait presque chez Inuzuka, Shino les y rejoignant souvent, tout comme Neji avec Tenten, et Gaara qui oscillait entre les appartements de Naruto et Sasuke et de Shikamaru et Choji.

Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent donc chez eux se changer, n'ayant pas pris de vêtements de rechange la veille, puis ils prirent la direction du cinéma le plus proche dans l'espoir d'aller voir un film d'horreur intéressant. Film durant lequel Naruto dormit comme un loir, à moitié effondré sur l'inconnu à côté de lui. La séance terminée, ils trainassèrent une vingtaine de minutes en ville avant de rentrer pour faire les derniers devoirs qu'il n'avaient pas terminés. Vers 19h00, Naruto, ayant arrêté plus tôt, s'affala devant la télé, vite rejoint par son ami. Sasuke s'effondra purement et simplement sur le canapé, le dos contre l'épaule du blond.

— On mange quoi ? demanda celui-ci.

— J'ai la flemme de cuisiner, grommela Sasuke. T'as qu'à faire à manger.

— Tu veux vraiment mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire ? Si jeune, Sasuke ?

Le brun grogna un peu pour la forme.

— On n'a qu'à commander quelque-chose.

— Ramens ?

L'Uchiha soupira de lassitude mais donna son assentiment, pour la plus grande joie du blond. Naruto s'éjecta alors du canapé pour se jeter sur le téléphone, et vingt minutes plus tard leur commande arrivait. Ils mangèrent rapidement, devant une émission quelconque dont ils oublieraient tout à la seconde où elle finirait. Puis, voyant qu'il était 23h00 passées, et après l'épuisante soirée de la veille, ils décidèrent de se préparer à aller au lit. Après une douche rapide pour chacun d'eux, ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis chacun partit dans sa chambre.

 **OoOoO**

Naruto et Sasuke avaient pris l'habitude, quand l'un d'eux ne parvenait pas à dormir, d'installer une couette sur le canapé du salon et de discuter avec la télévision en bruit de fond. Ils s'installaient confortablement, chacun d'un côté, avec un oreiller pour les soutenir, et finissaient rapidement par s'endormir, les jambes entortillées entre elles, lorsque l'échange de paroles se tarissait. Ces rares moments, qui partaient pourtant d'un problème à régler, étaient appréciés par chacun des deux amis à leur juste valeur. C'était dans ces instants-là que l'un comme l'autre s'ouvrait réellement lors de la discussion, qu'ils étaient le plus naturels et laissaient tomber les masques.

Ce soir-là, comme dans la plupart des cas, ce fut Naruto qui alla trouver le brun dans sa chambre avec ce petit air d'excuses que Sasuke reconnut aussitôt. Et comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation, Sasuke ne protesta ni ne grogna une seule seconde, il se contenta d'arracher sa couette de son lit, d'embarquer deux oreillers et de suivre silencieusement le blond dans le salon. La télé fut allumée, le volume considérablement baissé, la couette, et les oreillers installés, et enfin les deux jeunes hommes prirent place sur le canapé. Leur seule source de lumière étaient les images dansantes de l'écran qui créaient un jeu d'ombres et de lumières sur leur visage. Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes avant que le blond prenne la parole. C'était un rituel tacite entre eux. Celui qui avait instauré le mouvement démarrait la conversation.

— Dis, Sasuke, tu penses quoi de la soirée d'hier ?

— Elle était bien, répondit l'autre.

— Tu sais très bien de quel élément de la soirée en particulier je veux te parler.

Les yeux de Sasuke se baissèrent, signe qu'il réfléchissait, et Naruto attendit patiemment qu'il réponde.

— Je ne sais pas, finit par avouer le brun.

— Moi non plus, je ne sais pas trop, acquiesça Naruto.

Ils cessèrent de parler pour se renfermer dans leur pensées, méditant sur ce qu'ils allaient avoir à dire.

— Sakura m'en a parlé, quand on était sur le balcon, marmonna Sasuke d'une voix basse.

— Elle t'a dit quoi ?

— Elle a dit que… Qu'on paraissait… Naturels, quand on s'embrassait. Et qu'on allait bien ensemble. D'après elle, les autres pensent aussi la même chose.

— Et toi, tu trouves aussi que c'était naturel ?

— C'est ce que je n'arrive pas à savoir, répondit honnêtement Sasuke.

— Donc tu y as réfléchi, toi aussi ? se moqua gentiment le blond, ce à quoi le brun grogna doucement. Mais bref. Personnellement, je ne sais pas non plus, je trouve juste que c'était… Je ne sais pas, c'était juste… Agréable, tu vois ? Pas assez pour un couple, mais plus que pour un ami, du coup je me suis un peu laissé aller. C'est ça qui est un peu étrange.

Sasuke hocha la tête, pensant la même chose sans être parvenu à trouver des mots pour l'exprimer.

— Je veux dire, je ne suis pas gay, crut bon d'ajouter Naruto.

— Et moi non plus.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

— Tu sais, Sasu, je te considère comme mon frère.

— Je sais. Toi aussi.

— Je ne me vois pas te voir autrement, mais-…

— Mais il faut avouer qu'il y a un truc à ne pas laisser passer.

— Exactement.

— Alors ?

Le blond leva les yeux vers Sasuke.

— Alors… Je ne sais pas du tout.

— Tu ne veux pas… Qu'on le tente, tous les deux ?

Naruto sursauta, tandis que Sasuke détournait légèrement le regard de gêne.

— Tu voudrais qu'on se mette ensemble ?!

— Oui, enfin, je veux dire, je ne sais pas. Il pourrait peut-être en ressortir quelque-chose. Et j'ai l'impression que même si il n'en résulte rien, ça ne changerait rien entre nous…

— Je ne sais pas… hésita Naruto. En fait… Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus, Sas'ke. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais, concrètement, réussir à t'aimer plus.

La gorge de son vis à vis se noua légèrement à ces paroles. Naruto ne se rendit pas compte du trouble qu'il avait causé. En fait, le blond ne prenait presque jamais conscience de ses paroles et de leur impact. Comme dans l'épisode avec Kin : ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là, même si ce n'avait pas été volontaire, avait été réellement blessant pour la jeune fille.

Il y avait d'autres fois, bien pire, où ses propos étaient vraiment violents. On pouvait dire que le blond savait se faire des ennemis. Mais il était tout aussi doué pour se faire des amis. Il y avait par exemple des fois, comme celle-ci, où il balançait une phrase, en plein milieu d'une conversation. Une phrase capable d'épingler le cœur d'un tueur en série.

Sasuke se racla la gorge.

— Je… Je ne parle pas d'aimer, pas déjà… Juste… De tester.

— Donc tu voudrais essayer.

Le brun planta son regard dans celui de Naruto. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à maintenant, mais il avait finalement acquis cette conviction. Oui, il voulait essayer.

— Ouais, répondit-il.

Après tout, tout avait toujours été comme ça, avec Naruto. Naturel. Leur relation également avait toujours été fusionnelle, à la limite de l'ambigu. Il savait que, quoi que le blond décide, qu'il accepte ou qu'il refuse, ça ne changerait rien à ça. Car ils étaient liés, et que leurs liens étaient indestructibles.

— Je… Veux bien tenter le coup.

C'était dit. Le cœur des deux amis accéléra à ces mots qui concrétisaient leurs pensées.

— Bien, se reprit Naruto en se redressant. Dans ce cas, je te propose de créer un genre de contrat, pour éviter des malentendus.

Alors que le brun acquiesçait, il ajouta :

— Premièrement, ne pas faire ce que l'autre ne veut pas. Personnellement, par exemple, mais je pense que toi aussi, je ne me vois pas faire plus que t'embrasser de temps en temps pour le moment.

Sasuke hocha la tête. En effet, il ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant coucher avec Naruto, ou ne serait-ce que le toucher de manière sensuelle.

— Deuxièmement, rester fidèle. Ne pas aller voir ailleurs sous prétexte qu'on ne s'aime pas.

Sasuke approuva une fois de plus. De toute façon, ses relations ne se résumaient qu'à quelques coups d'un soir, dans le but de se défouler un peu. Il n'avait jamais réellement cherché l'amour, c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait un pas en avant.

— Troisièmement, si l'un de nous veut arrêter, on en discute, et on voit si on peut arranger ce qui ne va pas, sinon on arrête. Et enfin, si par hasard, ça ne marche pas, rien ne change entre nous, okay ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre, surtout à cause de ça.

— Je suis d'accord.

Sasuke ne le dit pas, mais il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas de souci à se faire. Tout irait bien.

— Booon… Maintenant, le plus dur va être de dire à tous les autres qu'on a viré notre cuti ! plaisanta Naruto, faisant rire son vis-à-vis.

— De toute façon, ils s'y attendaient, apparemment, sourit Sasuke en retour. C'est surtout qu'on se décide si vite qui va les étonner.

— Baaaah oui. Sasuke et Naruto, les rois de la réflexion intense, fit le blond, sarcastique.

Ils s'observèrent un instant avec d'éclater de rire d'un commun accord. Tous les deux étaient tout le contraire de réfléchi, préférant agir sur un coup de tête sans trop penser aux conséquences. Enfin, c'était surtout Naruto qui avait influencé Sasuke sur ce point-là, mais le brun restait tout de même le plus sensé des deux.

— Crétin. La situation méritait quand même qu'on en parle un peu, grogna-t-il d'ailleurs, s'attirant un nouvel éclat de rire de son ami.

Lorsqu'enfin il se calma, seul le bruit diffus de la télévision pouvait se faire entendre. Puis Naruto s'étira, s'attirant le regard de Sasuke, et bailla bruyamment.

— Bon, alors on est ensemble.

Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vague.

— Oui.

— Je peux t'appeler Sasu d'amour ?

— Non.

— Mon poussin ?

— Non, dobe.

— Soleil de mes nuits ? S'il te plait !

— Non.

— Lune de mes journées, alors ?

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Revois ton humour.

Le blond se renfrogna sous l'air amusé de son ami. Tout était toujours prétexte pour plaisanter, avec Naruto, c'est pour ça qu'on l'adorait autant. Mais il ne fallait quand même pas pousser le bouchon.

Il s'étira à son tour, puis se tassa dans le canapé, signe qu'il allait dormir, closant par la même la conversation. Naruto l'imita, ils mirent quelques instants à organiser leurs pieds pour ne pas se gêner, ce qui fut une nouvelle source de rire, et enfin ils furent prêts à dormir.

— Bonne nuit, lança Sasuke.

— Bonne nuit, Sasu-chou, mon poussin d'amour qui brille dans le noir…

Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'un pied froid frappa son tibia.

— Connard…

Sasuke rigola doucement dans le noir. Non, vraiment, ils n'avaient pas de souci à se faire. C'était Naruto, après tout, son frère de cœur.

Avec lui, on ne savait qu'avancer, le sourire aux lèvres. Oui. C'était l'effet galvanisant qu'il faisait aux autres.

L' « effet Naruto ».

* * *

* : Je n'ai pas testé, mais j'imagine très facilement que quatre bouteilles, à dix, ça part vite, surtout quand on est la bande de Konoha…

** : Pour ce qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, "Je n'ai jamais" est un jeu d'alcool, souvent remplacé par du jus de fruit – ou pas XD – pour les mineurs, où une personne énonce une vérité la concernant commençant par "je n'ai jamais…" et ceux qui ont déjà fait ce qu'elle n'a jamais fait boivent une gorgée de leur verre. Exemple : "Je n'ai jamais… eu de sex friend" Ceux qui ont eu un sex friend boivent.

 **Vuaaaala ! Ouf ! 6000 mots ! C'est le plus grand chapitre que j'aie jamais écrit de ma life...**

 **J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé, dites-le moi en review ! Nan mais sincèrement, les reviews, c'est bien. Les reviews c'est bon pour l'auteur. Les reviews, c'est pas long à faire. En gros, tout est bon dans les reviews XD**

 **BREF, à bientôt dans la deuxième et dernière partie...**

 **Snow ~**


	2. Partie 2

**Coucou ! Voici la deuxième et dernière partie de ce two-shots !**

 **Oui, je sais que j'avais dit que la partie 2 ne tarderait pas, et au final, j'ai mis un mois à la sortir... Je ne ferai plus jamais ce genre de promesses XD (même si techniquement c'est le post le plus rapide depuis la création de mon compte vu les mois qu'attendent les autres fics...)**

 **Bref ! En compensation, je peux vous dire que si cette partie est plus courte que l'autre, elle est beauuuucoup plus longe que ce qui était prévu ;) donc vouaaala...**

 **Le style est totalement différent de mon point de vue... C'est parce que je fais parler un personnage en grande partie... Donc c'est moins recherché que la première partie, j'espère que ça ira quand même...**

 **Bref, trêve de suspense ! Place à l'histoire ;)**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages du manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, ils reviennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour les fanfics que j'en fait, même si je dirais pas non x)**

* * *

Partie 2

 _ **Les chroniques électroniques de Naruto et Sasuke, par Sakura Haruno**_

 _Chronique 1 (15 juin) :_

Naruto et Sasuke se sont mis en couple hier ! Ils nous l'ont annoncé aujourd'hui, devant la fac — la tête qu'ont tiré Hinata et Tenten était hilarante ! C'est d'ailleurs la raison d'être de ce journal. Il va falloir que je fasse attention, s'il le découvrent, ils vont me tuer à coup sûr… Mais bon, en même temps, ils sont trop mignons ensemble. Je _savais_ qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Tout le monde pense comme moi depuis le défi d'avant-hier. S'ils s'étaient vus, ils auraient certainement pensé comme nous et seraient sortis ensemble immédiatement !

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont ensemble, mais rien n'a changé entre eux pour autant… En fait, ils sont exactement comme d'habitude, indissociables, mais ça, c'est récurent.

Je pense qu'ils sont juste un peu timides, après tout, c'est nouveau pour eux. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont avec un garçon, qui plus est, leur meilleur ami. Mais je suis sûre que ça va vite évoluer. Après tout, c'est Naruto et Sasuke, hein ?

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 2 (17 juin) :_

Rien non plus depuis deux jours. Bon. Peut-être que je suis trop impatiente. C'est vrai que s'assumer si rapidement doit être difficile. Je ferai une nouvelle chronique dès qu'il y aura eu un avancement.

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 3 (29 juin) :_

Deux semaines ! Deux semaines et rien, même pas un baiser, même pas une caresse, ou ne serait-ce qu'un regard différent ! C'est à se demander s'ils sont vraiment ensemble ! Même quand une fille aborde l'un d'eux, l'autre semble s'en contre-foutre…

Comme les autres commençaient à s'interroger aussi, ils nous ont parlé de leur sorte de contrat. Je veux bien qu'ils veuillent avancer à leur rythme, sans se forcer, mais bon ! Un baiser, c'est si difficile à donner ? Même Ino la truie est d'accord avec moi. Surtout qu'à la fête, ils ne se sont pas gênés pour se galocher ! Quand je leur en ai parlé, ils se sont contentés de rire bêtement puis ils sont partis. Dieu, qu'ils m'énervent. Je commence à croire que ce journal court à sa perte.

Les examens de fin d'année commencent demain. Je ne ferai plus de chronique avant les vacances.

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 4 (6 juillet) :_

Naruto et Sasuke se sont embrassés à la fin des examens. Même pas naturellement, il a fallu qu'on le leur demande, officiellement pour fêter la fin des cours, officieusement pour s'assurer que leur histoire de couple n'était pas du vent. Ils ont hésité un instant mais ils l'ont fait. Bon, ils n'ont même pas mis la langue. Mais ils se sont souri de manière adorable quand ils se sont séparés. Ils ont eu l'air d'apprécier et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je suis censée penser…

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 5 (8 juillet) :_

Il y a une soirée ce soir ! Les deux imbéciles l'ont organisée pour fêter la fin des examens. La fête va se dérouler chez eux, et il y aura quelques amis de la fac en plus du groupe. Je crois qu'ils ont sorti le grand jeu, avec de l'alcool à profusion. Encore une fête qui va dégénérer…

Après concertation avec Ino et Hinata, on a décidé de faire en sorte qu'ils se rapprochent durant la soirée.

Personnellement, j'espère un baiser ou deux, mais des vrais, cette fois ! Devrait-on refaire un jeu d'action ou vérité et le truquer…? Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Ces deux-là… Il faut toujours les aider ! Même pas capables de se débrouiller tous seuls pour faire les choses comme il faut !

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 6 (9 juillet) :_

La soirée était parfaite ! L'opération a été un succès ! L'alcool aidant, on a réussi a influencer cette bande d'imbéciles heureux pour créer des duos qui devaient faire une danse sur la piste, et à la fin s'embrasser. Oui, c'est un plan de gamin. N'empêche qu'il a marché, nah. Au delà de nos espérances ! L'alcool délie les langues apparemment. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Lorsqu'on a dû aller se coucher, Naruto a prêté sa chambre à Shika, Choji et Gaara et il a dormi dans le lit de Sasuke, avec Kiba et Hinata sur un matelas au sol. Le salon est trop petit pour tous nous accueillir, alors on doit se serrer. Mais c'était parfait !

Seul petit bémol de la soirée, on a retrouvé du vomi partout sur le canapé. Naruto et Sasuke ne s'en sont pas encore rendu compte, souls comme ils l'étaient, mais quand il vont voir ça, surtout Sasuke, je ne préfère ne pas être là…

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 7 (13 juillet) :_

La situation a légèrement évolué. Naru et Sasu sont encore plus proches l'un de l'autre si c'est possible, et leur manière de se sourire et de se parler a un peu changé. C'est plus affectueux, doux. On n'est pas dans l'amour, je ne sais même pas si on est dans les sentiments, mais c'est un avancement.

Ils ne s'embrassent toujours pas naturellement, par contre. Il arrive qu'on le leur demande, de temps à autre. Ils acceptent, toujours sans dépasser la barrière des lèvres. Ils ne font ça que quand ils sont bourrés… C'est frustrant, à force ! Presque un mois qu'ils sont ensemble, et ils font tout presque comme avant ! Je comprends parfaitement qu'ils veuillent aller lentement, pour apprendre à s'habituer à la situation, etc., mais ils ne sont plus des gamins ! Ils ne vont tout de même pas tâtonner pendant des mois et des mois ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient avec quelqu'un d'autre, en plus, non, c'est Naruto et Sasuke, les deux inséparables qui ne vont jamais l'un sans l'autre et se connaissent mieux que quiconque ne peut le faire.

Demain, c'est le 14. On prend le train ce soir pour aller à Suna : c'est là-bas que les feux d'artifices sont les plus réussis ! On reste cinq jours, Gaara va être content de rentrer au bercail quelques temps.

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 8 (15 juillet) :_

Le plus gros cliché de l'histoire a eu lieu hier soir.

Naruto et Sasuke se sont embrassés pendant le bouquet final.

J'ai passé presque plus de temps à les observer qu'à admirer le feu d'artifices, qui était grandiose, d'ailleurs. Ils ne cessaient pas d'échanger des petits mots en se souriant. Je me demande ce qu'ils se disaient. Puis, à un moment, Naruto s'est penché sur Sasuke. Il était plus grand que lui, parce qu'il était en yukata, et ses getas le surélevait. Sasuke n'a pas joué le jeu, ce crétin s'est ramené en jean et t-shirt à manches courtes au festival. Il faisait tâche, étant le seul du groupe à ne pas s'être habillé en yukata…

Bref, toujours est-il que Naruto s'est penché sur lui, et comme par hasard, le bouquet final commençait. Et là on a eu le droit à la plus belle pelle de l'année !

Hinata a failli s'évanouir en les voyant. Une vision sans doute trop adorable pour son petit cœur. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils étaient à croquer, comme ça au milieu de la foule, illuminés par les feux multicolores.

Plusieurs personnes, en plus de toute la bande, ont applaudi quand ils se sont séparés, d'ailleurs. Eux, ils se sont contentés d'éclater de rire en voyant notre air subjugué. D'autres, des imbéciles, ont fait un commentaire désobligeant. Gaara, Shino et Neji se sont chargés de les virer et le reste de la fête s'est passé sans encombres. En fait, après, on s'est contentés d'essayer quelques stands de jeux avant d'aller se coucher, fatigués par le voyage de nuit de la veille. Très peu d'entre nous parviennent à dormir dans un train. En fait, il n'y a que Naruto qui s'est reposé, affalé en travers de torse de son copain.

Son _copain_ putain.

Ces deux-là sont géniaux.

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 9 (20 juillet) :_

On est rentrés hier matin. Cette petite semaine s'est excellemment bien passée, mais il n'y a pas grand chose de nouveau sur le duo national… Hormis le fait qu'ils ont plus de contacts physiques, maintenant. Ça c'est surtout vu les deux jours où on est allés à la plage. En fait, ils en auraient carrément fait baver plus d'une – et plus d'un – si nous n'avions pas été tous seuls, tranquilles sur une crique reculée de toute la population qui pullule sur les plages populaires.

Imaginez deux Apollons qui s'arrosent joyeusement d'eau fraîche en riant d'une voix rauque, puis s'amusent à se couler mutuellement, à jouer au ballon, à faire une course jusqu'à une bouée, puis à s'arroser à nouveau, et ainsi de suite. Ça sans oublier les gentilles caresses qui s'égarent sur le corps de l'autre de plus en plus régulièrement.

La tension monte de plus en plus chez les spectateurs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus et demandent à raison un baiser bien mérité après tant de torture morale. Baiser bien-sûr accordé par les deux beaux gosses, qui, l'eau au niveau de la taille et les cheveux en bataille s'attirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour échanger un baiser qu'on imagine salé et tendre.

On n'aurait peut-être pas dû réclamer ce baiser. C'est trop pour les nerfs.

Depuis cet évènement, Sasuke et Naruto s'embrassent de plus en plus spontanément. Et ils y mettent ce qu'il faut. Je suis fière d'eux.

Mais je crois que je vais mourir jeune. On n'a pas idée de mettre deux corps de dieu ensemble !

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 10 (1er août) :_

J'ai surpris un regard de Sasuke sur les fesses de Naruto, ce midi, alors qu'on mangeait tous à la terrasse de l'Ichiraku. Le restaurant de ramens a fait quelques travaux, cet été, c'est maintenant beaucoup plus grand, il y a une salle à l'intérieur, le bar, et une terrasse.

Toujours est-il que Sasuke matait les fesses de Naruto. Et que je l'ai vu. J'ai même l'impression que ces petits regards à la dérobée datent de son anniversaire.

Je ne vais pas le lâcher.

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 11 (5 août) :_

Sasuke n'est pas tout seul. Le regard de Naruto s'attarde lui aussi de plus en plus sur son corps.

S'ils se croient discrets, tous les deux… En fait, il n'y a qu'eux qui sont aveugles. C'est déprimant.

Je ne vais pas intervenir, cette fois, finalement. Ça devient trop sérieux pour que je puisse m'amuser avec eux. Je sens qu'il vont bientôt sauter le pas.

Enfin, bientôt. Le "bientôt" de Naru et Sasu, quoi.

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 12 (15 août) :_

Ce soir, nouveau feu d'artifice. On n'est pas retourné à Suna. Ino, Shika, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata et moi allons fêter ça en famille. Lee vient avec moi, Sai accompagne Ino et Neji part avec Tenten en amoureux à Iwa.

Gaara va dans la maison familiale, à Suna, où il retrouvera son frère et sa sœur, pendant une semaine ou deux.

Seuls Naruto et Sasuke restent à Konoha. Ils n'ont pas de famille à rejoindre, alors ils ont pris l'habitude de rester ensemble dans ce genre de situations où nous partons tous à des endroits différents.

Toujours est-il que je les laisse seuls pendant une bonne semaine, et que je ne vais pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer ce soir tout de suite.

Donc je me donne rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine ! En espérant ramener des nouvelles croustillantes…

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 13 (22 août) :_

Ils l'ont fait.

Ils ont couché ensemble hier soir.

Je crois que j'ai explosé les tympans de tous les clients du café où j'étais quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. Récemment, je me fais vraiment l'effet d'une gamine lycéenne, bavant devant les beaux mecs.

J'ai légèrement hésité avant de leur demander qui était au-dessus.

Sasuke s'est figé, puis muré dans un silence buté, et Naruto a évité mon regard, sans pouvoir cacher un sourire en coin. J'ai ma réponse…

Ils m'ont avoué qu'ils ne ressentent pas encore de l'amour l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'ils on discuté sur leur attirance physique mutuelle et ont conclu qu'ils n'avaient qu'à coucher ensemble. Apparemment, ils se font assez confiance pour se donner sans crainte de rejet. Pas comme s'il y avait un risque.

Ça ne m'étonne pas trop, en fait. Ce qui m'a le plus surprise est la vitesse avec laquelle ils ont sauté le pas, quand on voit le temps qu'ils ont mis à s'embrasser naturellement et à se sentir attiré l'un par l'autre…

Je dois absolument découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette semaine. Il y a eu un déclencheur. Je veux le découvrir !

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 14 (1er septembre) :_

Demain, retour à la fac. Je n'ai pas beaucoup revu mes cours pendant les vacances, j'ai peur d'être à la traine. Je vais essayer de me mettre au boulot, alors je ne vais sans doute pas avoir le temps de parler du duo national…

Sinon, Naruto et Sasuke se comportent enfin comme un _vrai_ couple. Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble, même si ça ne change pas trop de d'habitude, mais ils ne sont plus comme des frères. Enfin, si, leur mise en couple ne leur enlèvera jamais cette relation spéciale qu'ils ont toujours eue. Il n'empêche qu'ils ressemblent maintenant à un couple, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.

Je crois que Sasuke est celui qui commence le plus vite à avoir des sentiments plus forts pour Naruto. Son regard a changé sur lui. Il y avait toujours eu une forte affection dans ses yeux avant, c'est d'autant plus visible maintenant.

Naruto a toujours été un peu plus long à la détente. Mais je suis sûre que cette histoire va bien finir.

Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette fameuse semaine…

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 15 (23 octobre) :_

Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire avant encore un bout de temps, mais l'heure est grave.

Naruto a trompé Sasuke.

Enfin, ce qui est censé atténuer la chose est le fait que Sasuke a trompé Naruto aussi. Mais ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux.

Ils ont eu une dispute avant-hier, et hier soir ils sont tous les deux allés voir ailleurs. Comme quoi, ils sont liés jusqu'au bout, hein ?

Il n'y a pas idée d'être des idiots pareils…

Ils en ont discuté aujourd'hui, et ont décidé que, comme ils avaient tous les deux enfreint la deuxième clause de leur contrat, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de raison de s'en vouloir. Mais ils se sont séparés. Naruto m'a raconté ça il y a quelques minutes, par Skype. Il souriait.

Je ne sais pas comment finir cette chronique.

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 16 (1er décembre) :_

Les problèmes ne viennent jamais seuls, paraît-il.

C'est sans doute pour ça que Sasuke et Naruto s'ignorent magistralement depuis qu'ils se sont séparés. Même pour les répliques de tous le jours, genre « passe moi le sel », ils s'arrangent pour le demander à quelqu'un d'autre… Je me demande comment ils font quand ils rentrent chez eux, l'ambiance doit être glaciale !

Autre souci de taille : Sasuke a fondu en larme sur mon épaule tout à l'heure, alors qu'on discutait de la situation, assis sur mon lit. C'était le toute première fois qu'il me montrait ses faiblesses. Il m'a confié qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Naruto malgré la faute qu'il avait également commise. Puis il a gémi un « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… » si déchirant que j'ai failli pleurer à mon tour.

C'est officiel, et ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Il est amoureux.

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 17 (22 décembre) :_

Dans deux jours, c'est Noël, et je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'appréhension à l'approche de cette fête. Je ne serai pas avec eux, je suis déjà chez ma famille, comme presque tout le monde. En fait, il ne reste encore une fois que Naruto et Sasuke à Konoha. Et ils n'ont jamais été en froid à ce point.

En plus, avec les récentes révélations, j'ai bien peur que ce Noël ne soit pas le plus joyeux de tous…

J'ai peur que les choses éclatent et que ça brise leur lien.

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 18 (26 décembre) :_

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le réveillon s'est finalement assez bien passé. Il a tout de même fallu qu'ils se tapent dessus pour pouvoir mettre un tant soit peu les choses au clair, mais ils se tapent toujours dessus dans ce genre de situation, alors… En tout cas, ils ont enfin réussi à discuter calmement. Naruto a initié la chose.

Bon.

Ils ne sont pas ensemble. Et Sasuke ne semble pas avoir avoué ses sentiments. Mais ils se conduisent à nouveau comme les amis qu'ils étaient avant tout ça. C'est un début !

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 19 (1er avril) :_

Ils se sont remis ensemble !

Poisson d'avril.

Je ne sais pas ce que foutent ces deux crétins, mais ils sont longs à la détente. Je commence à regretter ma décision de ne plus intervenir dans leur relation, tellement ils sont déprimants à voir.

C'est vrai, quoi ! Tout le monde voit qu'ils se tournent autour, sans oser faire quoi que ce soit ! Même eux l'ont remarqué, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ?! Que l'un des deux soit en phase terminale d'un cancer de l'ongle ?

Sincèrement, c'est _vraiment_ lassant de les voir se jeter des regards hésitants toutes les trois secondes, détourner le regard lorsqu'ils se font prendre, et feindre le naturel, que leur mise en couple n'était qu'une expérience ratée, que ce n'est pas grave.

Ah oui, parce-que ça saute aux yeux maintenant que Naruto aime Sasuke, lui aussi. Et le pire, c'est que l'un et l'autre n'arrêtent plus de coucher à droite à gauche, sûrement pour ce changer les idées. Mais ils se font souffrir mutuellement, et ça se voit…

Alors, quoi, merde ? C'est Naruto et Sasuke, ou pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Où est passée leur confiance mutuelle ? Le fait qu'ils se disent tout ? Leur lien ?!

Ce n'était pas prévu, mais c'est décidé. Je vais parler à Naruto, demain, sans faute.

Je vais leur remettre les idées en place, moi !

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 20 (27 avril) :_

Cette fois, ce n'est pas une blague, ils sortent à nouveau ensemble. Ç'aura été laborieux, mais c'est fait ! Après ma discussion avec Naruto, qui a plus ou moins remis les pendules à l'heure sur ce qu'ils devaient faire pour ne se perdre l'un l'autre, il a encore fallu deux bonnes semaines pour que ce crétin ne se décide à agir, et quelques jours encore, ainsi qu'une jolie série de coups de poings pour que Sasuke daigne accepter une séance de mise au point. Rime.

Ils se seraient apparemment totalement livrés sur ce qu'ils avaient ressenti durant leur période de couple, puis lorsqu'ils étaient voir ailleurs, puis durant la période où ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, puis dans celle où ils avaient feint la normalité, enfin bref. Ils ont discuté, et maintenant tout est clair. Ils ne voient pas pourquoi ils se priveraient plus longtemps du fait d'être ensemble, puisqu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils se font à nouveau entièrement confiance.

Ils ont d'ailleurs fait une croix sur leur contrat, prétendant que c'était finalement pas du tout utile, et qu'aucun couple ne faisait ça. Ils s'en remettent désormais à leur fidélité. Ils n'ont pas voulu nous expliquer pourquoi ils avaient couché avec quelqu'un d'autre la dernière fois. Mais le regard qu'ils ont échangé et leur doigts qui se sont entrelacés nous ont confirmé que ce problème était réglé et que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Ils ne reviendraient plus là-dessus.

Je pense que tout va bien, maintenant. Ils ne testent plus. Ils sont sûrs d'eux. Tout ira bien, j'en suis certaine.

 **OoOoO**

 _Chronique 21 (15 juin) :_

Un an. Ça fait un an que mes chroniques ont commencé, et par conséquent, un an que dure cette histoire. Dire que tout a commencé grâce à un banal défi !

Il y a eu bien des rebondissements depuis, et il y en aura encore d'autres ; après tout, c'est de Sasuke et Naruto qu'on parle !

Comme quoi, nous avions raison. Ils sont beaux, ensemble. Plus que tout. Plus qu'Ino et Sai, le couple le plus excentrique de tous les temps. Plus que Kiba et Hinata, qui pourtant sont l'un des couples les fusionnels qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Plus que Neji et Tenten, qui s'entendent toujours à merveille. Plus que Lee et moi, qui discutons sans arrêt.

Non, Naruto et Sasuke se chamaillent à longueur de temps, ils se provoquent, se tapent dessus des fois, se narguent, s'opposent à toute occasion. Pourtant qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux. Et lorsque des doigts effleurent le bras de l'un, qu'un souffle s'égare dans le cou de l'autre qu'ils se sourient, qu'ils se parlent, quoi qu'ils disent, lorsqu'ils rient ensemble, ou l'un de l'autre, lorsqu'ils jouent, lorsqu'ils se poursuivent gentiment, lorsqu'ils se câlinent, lorsqu'ils s'embrassent, lorsqu'ils font ces actions purement banales, des actions que feraient n'importent couple, on ne peut que se dire que c'est dans l'ordre des choses, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Que l'un est la prolongation de l'autre, et inversement. Et qu'ils sont beaux. Ils sont magnifiques. Au final, cette histoire ne peut que bien finir.

Cette chronique sera la dernière. On ne sait pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, et on ne saura pas tout. Je suis certaine qu'il y aura encore plein de choses à raconter sur eux, qu'il y aura beaucoup de hauts et de bas. Mais je n'irai pas plus loin. Tout ce qui est à dire a été dit. Le reste est à eux, rien qu'à eux.

Mais de toute façon, je peux prédire que tout finira toujours par aller bien.

Après tout, et je me répète, c'est Naruto et Sasuke, le duo national. Les meilleurs amis du monde. Les frères de cœur. Les deux âmes sœurs. Les amants. L'un n'ira jamais sans l'autre, hein ?

Quoi qu'il arrive, ils finiront toujours fourrés ensemble.

Ils n'ont plus qu'à avancer.

Le futur leur appartient.

* * *

 **ET VOUALA ! C'est bel est bien la fin ! Alors ? Bien, pas bien ? Des commentaires, des choses à ajouter ?**

 **Non, il n'y aura pas de suite, je préfère que ça finisse comme ça, et si ça vous frustre, dites-vous que tout ira bien dans ma tête ;)**

 **Sinon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review ! S'il vous please ! J'adore les reviews !**

 **Bye bye ;)**

 **Snow ~**


End file.
